Not Gone Forever
by Subtle Shenanigans
Summary: Nothing is gone forever - especially when it rests within memory. Perhaps, one day, more memories can be made. Kill La Kill One-shot, post-last episode and spoilers for the anime. UNBETA'D. R & R please!
**A/N: So, I've been a little behind in everything due to … well, everything. No need to bore you with details.**

 **I just finished two animes:** _ **Kill La Kill**_ **and** _ **Death Note**_ **, both of which I started over a year ago. I liked** _ **Kill la kill**_ **better, and after that last episode, I NEEDED to write a "fixit" situation.**

 **Wrote this the day I finished the last episode, on March 24, 2016 Thursday. (I tend to watch sub; don't kill me.)**

 **Also, I hate the Mako-Ryuko ship, mainly because I wanted Ryuko to travel around with Senketsu. Plus, they practically adopted Ryuko, so I see them having a best friend-sister relationship, so I will never ship them. The only "ships" I roll with for KLK, is MakoXGamagori (meh) and** _ **Maybe**_ **RyukoXHuman-Senketsu. Maybe. But I prefer them as friends.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** **If I owned this amazing show (which I don't), there would be some sort of cannon-animated-clip bringing Senketsu back.**

* * *

 _Not Gone Forever_

It had hurt, more than she cared to admit.

Mako - as her best (human) friend, and in a way, sister - had tried to help. Her whole family had. But they could never understand; not completely, at least.

Senketsu and her had been one and the same. They were life fiber, and humanity, but neither. They had been able to speak to each other - and _only_ one another, in the beginning. They had shared blood (literally) and a creator (not _quite_ as literally), but now that that he was gone, she felt so … _empty_.

Ryuko's … "date" with Mako had been a good distraction (and had taken even longer when they had realized - and discussed at length - that they felt more like best friends and siblings.)

But after that, she felt the ghost-like tug of her life fibers and Senketsu's merging; felt the loss of his weight (for Life Fibers were denser than normal clothing strands.) She remembered the feel of synchronization, the fire in her blood igniting the adrenaline that filled both of them as they burst into battle. She missed his cool wisdom to match her hot-headedness, and their teamwork that bonded them so close and was rarely effortless.

Not even Satsuki's rebuilt academy could distract her, nor the Elite Four's taunts for battle.

So, instead of facing another day with loss and false enthusiasm, she had skipped school in favor of walking through the ruins of her father's 'lab'; letting a finger trail over long-abandoned objects and having the dust rise like her nostalgic memories.

" _Ryuko! You need to calm down!You… "_

" ' _Senketsu'?" "It means 'Fresh Blood'."_

" _I Don't want to go back to sleep …"_

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?" "Of course."_

Ryuko sighed, eyes half closed, stopping in front of where Senketsu was presumably made. She wished …

But it was impossible. He needed to be made with Life Fibers, and they had all died off. Been destroyed. They were gone, and so was he.

 _Not necessarily_.

Her blue eyes flew open. She couldn't, … could she? But …, she _was_ made of Life-Fibers, and he _was_ ( _she couldn't say 'had'. Never would._ ) a part of her. Maybe … ?

It was worth a shot.

Through determination, and resolve, and pain of all sorts, she worked through the day and night. Early in the next morning she finished, and she stared down at her work, brushing the bangs out of her eyes and leaving a smear of blood from her soaked hand.

Just as dawn began to end, and the sun itself started to light the horizon, she heard it.

 _Ryuk… o… ?_

"Senketsu?"

 _I thought I told you that you don't need your old sailor outfit anymore._

She chuckled.

"And I told you I wanted to make you jealous."

 **Even if he doesn't/can't come back, He'll always be my favourite character. Theory this is related to/arose from: If Ryuko is half Life-Fibers, then either she (in theory) should have died when the Nexus was destroyed, or there would have been mentioned that she was no longer part Life Fibers (which would screw with her DNA majorly, if not resulting in death), therefore she is still Half-human Half-Life Fibers. Also, she and Senketsu were "one" in a way; sharing blood and a creator/father, therefore HE IS A PART OF HER. In a snese. So, as in this one-shot, she could** _ **Potentially**_ **re-create Senketsu. At least, that's my argument.**


End file.
